how to raise hell with only a paper
by exorcist sora walker
Summary: Nagi one day helps an old woman. as a reward she is given a piece of paper. no really paper. soon she finds that it grants one's most craved desire, her's is simply... hetalia. OcxMultiple pairings. cussing is present.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora – sigh… this is so boring… I need to annoy some one quick or I might become like Mr. I'm on my man period everyday.**

**Kanda – why do I have a strange feeling this is me…**

**Sora – so you agree that you're a PMSer everyday!**

**Kanda – why you…!**

**Sora – ahhh~! I'm revived, but I still need to annoy some one… oh I think I should right a story! To all my reads I'm making a hetalia, but I just brought yuu-chan to do the disclaimer *hits Kanda with elbow***

**Kanda - *clear throat, while saying ass* Sora don't own me or hetalia, she owns her damn oc though, now stop grinning douche bag.**

As the rain hit my less than shoulder-length auburn hair, I quickly took my bag and shielded my yellow eyes and hair. One misstep and I would surely fall hard; I need to get home fast. I carefully scurried to a covering when I saw an elderly woman on the ground, my eyes opened wide, I ran to her.

"Miss is you okay, here let me get you to a doctor!" I insisted picking her up.

~o0o~

"Oh I must of slipped on the way to my home," she wearied, sitting up in her hospital bed, "I must thank you, um, what is your name sweetie?" she smiled.

"Oh, my name is Nagi Melocanicorocia, I know, my last name is a tongue twister! But my mom said it was a spell for a rearrangement of fate," I giggled, the old woman's eyes opened a bit wide, but soon she smiled.

"Well, Nagi I thank you for saving me, so for your reward here take this," the woman handed me a piece of paper, on it was a pentagram and the Latin words 'credentes de uno desideriis' meaning 'believers of one's desires', were printed on the side. I was studying Latin and history that had to do with myths and magical things, so instead of being disappointed with it like a normal person, I was very happy.

"Thank you, this is so cool! I'm sorry but I must get home to my family, they're probably worried sick," I lied. My family was never home, nor did the care about me, my mom was different though. She was always there for me while I was ignored, but that changed when she died. Dad started drinking and got remarried with some snobby bitch; my two brothers blamed me and hated me, some times beating me up. I was soon separated from them by child safety laws and I moved into my friend, Frankie's house. He was just a friend, no romance or gushy stuff, Frankie and I would watch hetalia, and soon we were total geeks, but it was fun.

~o0o~

As I walk home with my pretty paper in hand, I see that Frankie is home. Open the door slowly but before I walk inside, the paper gushes out of my hand and explodes the pentagram was glowing, and as the smoke lifted, Frankie was out as well looking at the spectacle in front of us. HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT-FACED JESUS!

"Hey has anyone seen tony? He must be lost, I'll find you! I'm the hero," a realistic looking America yelled.

"My brain hurts from this noise, I'm too gorgeous to have such stress," France stated dramatically.

"Shut it you smelly twit! And get your ass off me!" Britain yelled, _igirisu, I have found you! _I thought happily.

"Aw, but smothering people by sitting on them is fun!" Russia giggled evilly.

"Shut your trap or no food for you! You'll wake panda!" china barked.

All in all, almost every hetalia country was laying on door step… and Sealand.

"Um, excuse me…," I get no one's attention.

"Excuse me!" still nothing, I'm getting annoyed.

"HEY I'M TALKING HERE, SO SHUT THE F*CK UP OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE EVERY ONE OF YOU SHITS WISH YOU WERE DEAD INSTEAD OF MESSING WITH ME, SO CLOSE YOUR MOUTHES OR I'LL STAPLE THEM SHUT!" I roared everyone looked this way.

"… sorry about that, now that I have you attention I have a simple question; how the hell did all of you nations get here!" I interrogated.

"well all of the sudden, I was minding my own business well I looked up and the words 'credentes de uno desideriis' were written in the sky and here I am," France said. I paled at this, it was the paper, and now that I think about it my biggest desire was to meet hetalia.

"Um let's talk about this inside, Frankie, the pasta water is boiling over," I said annoyed, he ran inside frantically. This is gonna be a hell of a day.

**Sora – finished for now… to be continued! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora – hey there I'm updating sooner than usual**

**Kanda – if you're all wondering how I can be here on every authors comment blurb with out having a nervous breakdown–**

**Sora – Kanda you already have them 24/7**

**Kanda – as I was saying, a certain author has been blackmailing me.**

**Sora – if at least 7 people review with a guess on what it is I'm doing I'll update.**

**Kanda – hint… Sora is an awesome cook and can cook for many days worth. Ps Sora doesn't own me, hetalia, or any apple inc. products.**

~o0o~

"so now that everyone is here, I'm going to explain something to every one," I looked at them all, America, Britain, France, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Japan, China, Russia, Canada, Austria, and finally Hungary, "you are all from a different world where countries are personified as people, more precisely a fictional world–,"

"That can't be right! I'm not falling for this tom foolery!" Britain exclaimed, I sighed. _This isn't working! I have to give them __that__… _I thought to myself. I took out my

Iphone-s and tapped the YouTube app I typed in hetalia episode 1, and held it in front of all of their faces.

After it finish I continued talking, "now that you've seen that truth I want to tell you all, the reason you've been dropped here is because of a type of spell or charm an old lady gave me, if I can get you all back to your world remember that even though you were made up by some one here, you're still real in your world, so for the time being, you may stay with me and Frankie, until you can go home," I suggested, all head slowly nodded.

"I'm Nagi Melocanicorocia, but just call me Nagi… oh and refrain from saying my last name, it tends to make things change strangely," I introduced, smiling. Italy smiled and stood up.

"I'm Italy, and that's Romano," he said, "how about I make some-pasta, pasta is good, no? okookie-dookie I'll be right on it, you come to Romano!" he blabbered.

"Don't tell me what to do, stupid brother,"

"Germany, could you make sure they don't burn the house down," I asked, he nodded.

As I talked more, Frankie ruffled his black hair a lot, "so the best thing to do is look for this lady," he advised, all heads nodded.

"This lady must have used high power magic if you're asking me," Britain said.

"It's kinda obvious, Iggy, but thanks for saying it any way," I teased. Britain looked both flustered and angry. "Aw, you look so cute when you're embarrassed!" I giggled.

"Why you, you're messing with a–,"

"Former pirate! Now was that what you were about to say," I finished for him. I could hear him growling.

"Okay Frankie could you get out _that_ box," I order, he widened his blue eyes and adjusted his glasses but nodded.

"I haven't heard you talk about that box in the last 500 years," he said.

"What," all the countries said in unison. 

**Sora – ha! I'm finish for now, some what a cliffie.**

**Kanda – please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora – thanks for the reviews! This chapter is up…**

**Kanda – TELL THE DAMN READERS HOW I'M BEING BLACKMAILED!**

**Sora – well since I'm from a Thailand mother, I make awesome curries, chickens, good food in general… so I kinda got nii-chan (Allen walker) to annoy the hell out of Kanda until he came for the disclaimer, and paid him with several curries and such I make…**

**Kanda – finally it's out there…**

**Sora – I also have been to several Asian countries and learned how to make a sacred soba from a Buddhist monk…**

**Kanda - *sigh* Sora doesn't own me, moyashi, hetalia and so on. But she owns her OCs and this story.**

"How are you 500 years old!" Hungary said getting out her frying pan.

"Ah, you're a vampire!" America yelled. The nations were freaking out.

"Everyone, please calm down!" I seethed. They stopped, I looked down sighing, "I myself am only about 19 yrs old, but I'm a… reincarnation of a woman from my father's family, the Melocanicorocia's had a cult that where a type of alchemist group, that woman was the head, and Frankie was an acquaintance, in this family, our souls are past on to the next generations," I explained, it didn't set in for all of them but they all had an ah-ha moment.

Frankie can back with a beautiful ebony wood box, the sides had blue lotuses painted ever so lightly and gold plating… but is had no lock. I pressed the lotuses and chanted a tune so quiet it was barely audible to even myself. When I finished it popped open revealing a book title 'ezraconian of the Melocanicorocia clan' I handed it to Britain.

"I can't use magic, but I can see things you do, please study this and see if you can find anything that will aid your return," I requested, Britain gulped but took it.

~o0o~

"This pasta could very well beat Frankie's cooking," I said slurping up a spoon full of perfectly seasoned pasta.

"well then if he's so good and I'm not, how come you're the better cook in the house but I have to make food," he snapped, I slammed my fork down and stood up in my chair, I emitted an aura that could rebel Russia in terror, I walked to Frankie and held him up by the collar glaring daggers.

"Hey bastard! You know how much I have to do in my job only to get home to your complaining, personally cooking is fun; but I can't do it!" I retorted, releasing him.

"So Nagi, what do you do?" Hungary asked.

"Oh, I'm the head of a multi- martial artist dojo," I deadpanned, dark aura reseeding.

"Wow, that awesome dude! So I bet you could go all chuck Norris on evil doers," America said in a very hyper tone. I sighed and motioned him over to me.

"Take a stance," I instructed, he put up his fist and stood tall, throwing ne punch I caught his fist and twisted his wrist making him fall down.

"so cool!" he said in pain, I took a breathe and yawned eyeing the clock, 10:54 pm; three hours have passed from, just explaining everything to them all.

"okay we have an issue, we have only 5 bedrooms, so some people will share, tonight Hungary can sleep in my room," I said, she smiled warmly, "the rest of you will have to pick a stick whoever you end up with will be your roommate," I held up the sticks, and every one pulled one out, the pairings made me almost have a nose bleed, _danm it inner fangirl!_ China with Russia, Prussia with Austria, Italy with Germany, Romano with France (a/n =.="' I feel bad for Romano), Japan with America…Canada and England won't have a room.

"Hey you two," I called to Canada and Britain, Canada looked confused to see someone could see him.

"Blimey who are you talking to!" Britain yelled, not .

"Canada and you; Now you two will take the couches in my room; I know for sure Canada is too kind an innocent to sneak in bed with us beauties, but if you fucking limey even touches one of us in our sleep; you be sleeping with the fishes instead," I warned, he gulped in intimidation.

"Good night every one!"

**Sora – now to make the soba taste real good, Kanda, you have to… oh hello readers chapter three in finished I'll try to updates soon! **

**Kanda – this soba is okay**

**Sora - =.= did I just hear a compliment from Kanda yuu… so we will have a zombie apocalypse!**

**Kanda – you Are such an ass… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora - …**

**Kanda - …**

**Sora - … hah, you blinked!**

**Kanda - –.– oh we were having a staring contest?**

**Sora – T^T yes we were… forget it just do the disclaimer**

**Kanda – Sora doesn't own me, hetalia and so on… but she owns this story and her OCs.**

"So how did you end up in my bed?" I asked.

"Hungary said that you grab things in your sleep so she went to Canada because he is so quiet… so I can't sleep anywhere but here," Britain explained, getting under the covers, I blushed.

"I do not grab in my sleep…" I whispered turning off the lights and slowly closing my eyes.

~o0o~

Britain's POV

As the lights went off I could tell she was asleep, I turned over but I was suddenly grabbed tightly and pulled into some soft warm skin. My eyes adjust and I saw that Nagi was not only a sleep grabber but a sleep hugger. I blushed, her sleeping face was really cute… shut up sub conscious you sound perverted! I tried to break away but her grip was of iron, so I quieted down and only here a few low moans and screams coming from Russia's and china's room (a/n nosebleed) … so they had that kind f relationship.

As I stood still in Nagi's arms I could smell the faint scent of lotus flowers and spruce, it was a lovely scent, most likely _not_ a perfume. I closed my eyes slowly and let sleep engulf me.

~o0o~

"Iggirisu, that is by far the cutest thing I've ever seen," I snapped awake and so did Nagi, she immediately let go and looked at the wall, I stared at our reason for waking, it was America…

"I have to tell this to everyone right now!" he squealed, I was about to stop him when a _literally _flew passed me and disabled America by turning him on his stomach, pulling his hands behind him hard and straddling him so he couldn't move.

"You tell anyone about this and you die," she seethed, he trembled and nodded, "sorry about that America, how about I'm make breakfast for today instead of Frankie, I'm way better!" she bragged, his mouth watered and he nodded.

~o0o~

Nagi POV

"okay breakfast is served," I chimed, everyone stood in awe at the table full of different ethnic foods like natto and rice, soba noodles, red curry, crème Brule, fruit tarts, biscuits, high stack of pancakes and syrup, waffles, beef borsch, ravioli, liver wurst, even pot stickers.

"Last one to the table is gonna starve," I tease getting in my seat immediately.

"Why you that's cheating," Britain followed.

"I hope they have-a some-a pasta~!" Italy cooed running as well.'

"I haven't tasted wurst in a while, wait for me Italy!"

"Hey don't leave me with this ass!" Prussia, Hungary, and Austria said about each other, running as well.

"Yum sounds good, aru," china said to Russia, he nodded and ran to a vacant seat.

"Stupid brother don't eat it all with that potato," Romano yelled, but France pulled him down to sit.

"What about me~?" Canada whispered.

"Who are you," Frankie joked seeing that his polar bear was missing, but still knowing who he was.

"I'm canadia and save some pancakes for me," he yelled already sitting down, Frankie noticed he was the last one.

"Hey Nagi, I've been asking you to make food for 2 years why now!" he snapped, when I saw an opening in his mouth I slipped in a dumpling, he choked on it for a moment but swallowing and melted at the taste.

"How the food?" I asked everyone.

"This is the best Wurst I've ever sampled," Germany complimented.

"Forget that, this food has been touched by the gods!" Austria overreacted.

"Yes this is the best meal I've had in my lifetime," England complimented. I blushed at his kind words.

"U-um well lets finish the food and go shopping for some clothes, no offense butt you look like your all from different times!"

~o0o~

"So what is this," Hungary asked, holding up a bra. I giggled, and grabbed a measuring tape.

"That's is to keep your, u-um, *whisper* breast up and secure," I explained, she laughed at my expression.

"What size is your bust?" I asked, she thought about it.

"42''," she stated.

"You're a d cup," I informed.

~o0o~

"Has everyone picked out their clothes," I asked all the male nations, they nodded. America was wearing a regular t-shirt with an eagle on the back, black jeans, a pair of really cool sneakers, and a fossil watch; Canada had a maple leaf shirt with a red hoodie, black shorts with high tops; England was wearing a punk British flag shirt and also black pants with a chain, and a cuff on each wrist with loafers; France had a long sleeve dress shirt, the sleeve were rolled up and it had been opened up a bit to reveal a black rosary on his bare chest (a/n inner fan girl is having a nose burst, not nosebleed dying of lack of blood) a pair of blue jeans and a new loop earring on one ear. Russia has a gray t-shirt with a devil tail and demon wing silkscreened on the back with black pants and gray and green high top sneakers with his scarf; china wore a red XL hoodie that made it over his hand leaving extra sleeve hanging and kaki shorts with sketchers shoes and a cat hair pin and hair tie; Japan was wearing a white long sleeve turtle neck, black jeans and black loafers; Germany was wearing a muscle shirt with a pair of falcon wings in the back that resemble the old German flag black jeans and a pair of loafers, Prussia wore something similar; Italy and Romano wore the same black short sleeved turtleneck with blue jeans and dock martins, Hungary was clad in a green tunic top with denim knee-high jeans and a flower pin with stilettos, and finally Austria wore a black thin sleeveless muscle shirt with a gold rosary and dress pant with loafers; all in all it fit every one perfectly.

"Good, everyone look for the lady in partners, I pick Iggy-chan, meet at the starbucks in one hour!" I order.

~o0o~

Britain's POV

I don't know why but when I'm around Nagi I feel at ease and relaxed, I feel a lot of stress come off just being with her… but why? Do I have feelings for her? So many questions but I feel I need to confirm my feelings.

"Iggy-chan would you like some of my cappuccino?" Nagi asked literally 10 inches from touching me, I felt my face heat up a bit _I definitely 'like' like her_! I thought, then noticing a puff of skin milk foam on her cheek, _now is the time t confirms her feelings!_ I licked the foam off her cheek, she turned beet red.

"You got a smudge on your cheek," I laughed, she got irritated.

"What was that about?" she snapped, I stopped laughing and looked into her eyes seriously.

"I wasn't sure at the beginning but… I like you... a lot, so would you go out with me," I confessed, she paused then her face was deep pink.

"Where did you get that?" she said fluster.

"I know I like you, so do you like m–,"

"of course I like you, ya' ass! But give a girl a warning!" she sighed,

"I'll go out with you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora – I've been updating like no tomorrow…readers be happy!**

**Kanda – ack… don't yell in my ear! Sora DOESN'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER ANIME, BUT SHE OWNS HER OCs AND THIS STORY**

**Sora – STOP USING CAPS LOCK YUU-CHAN**

**Kanda – ǒ_ǒ**

**Sora – oh no I broke Kanda! I'm so sorry Yuu-can, i'm so sorry I left Mugen with lavi because I couldn't find jerry's veggie knife!**

**Kanda – YOU WHAT…!**

Frankie's POV

~o0o~

"so why are you two so lovey today?" I inquired, seeing that Nagi wasn't teasing Britain, while loading the extra clothes into the car. Nagi blushed but Britain put his arm around her.

"Nagi and I are dating," he stated bluntly, I droped my coat.

"Nagi so when did this happen? I'm so happy for you, girl! You got to tell me all about it!" I jittered. Britain looked confused at my attitude, but took a sip of some root beer. I was about to tell him but Nagi beat me.

"Frankie was the reincarnation of a woman, more precisely my great-great-great-great-great grandma's B.F.L, or best friend for life," Nagi explained, I blushed at this on going gag;

Nagi would tell someone this

the giant pause

the reddening face

and wait for it… the spewing of soda, milks, waters and liquids of all kind from the nasal passage on to me.

and lastly the repercussions

"blimey, you were a girl! pffft, this is better than theater!" he chuckled, I was about to hit him with my root beer covered shirt


End file.
